That day in Starbucks
by Olivia-Elliot-Love
Summary: Olivia, more than once, thought about how nice it would be to walk hand in hand. What she didn’t know, was that Elliot was thinking the same thing. OE pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia stared at her partner through the mounds of paper work on her desk. She couldn't help but admire him. The way he stayed in control while he reviewed the files, even though what he was reading killed him inside. She didn't know exactly when it happened, perhaps when she first laid eyes on him, but she knew…she knew she had fallen madly in love with this man.

Olivia sighed, causing Elliot to come out of his trance. He never knew what she was really thinking and this hurt Olivia more than he would ever know.

"Everything ok, Liv?" Elliot asked. She couldn't help but smile. She loved when he used her childhood nickname. Every time he said Liv, she momentarily forgot what she was doing. Her grin widened slightly.

"What?" he said, smiling back at her.

"What?" She thought to herself. "I'm in love with you is what." _Her thoughts are silent, never to let the world know exactly how happy he made her feel. _

"It's nothing." She lied.

"Why don't we grab a cup of coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The two partners got up from their desks, and after 13 hours of working, they finally left the precinct. They walked in a comfortable silence over to Starbucks. Olivia, more than once, thought about how nice it would be to do this hand in hand. What she didn't know, was that Elliot was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot looked at the beautiful women walking next to him. Every time her shoulder accidentally brushed his, sparks of electricity would shoot through his entire body. He knew she felt it too by the way she grinned and looked at her feet.

He opened the door for her, "Always such a gentleman." She thought to herself.

They sat across from each other in the chairs they now jokingly called "The Big Comfy Couch." The first time Elliot said that name Olivia laughed. Elliot had told her that it was his daughter, Elizabeth's, favorite television show when she was younger. Now that she thought about, this nickname for the chair was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard a man say.

Elliot ordered for the both of them, he always knew exactly what she wanted depending on how the day was. If the day was nice, it was a Mocha Frappaccino. If the day was long and hard, it was plain black coffee. Today was the plain black coffee day.

"Liv, I have something important to tell you." He had succeeded in catching Olivia's attention.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is it the kids?" Elliot could hear the concern in her voice. He knew that she loved his kids as if they were her own, and they loved her just as much.

"The kids are fine." He replied quickly to calm her down. "It's Kathy."

Olivia looked down, she hated when he brought up the women who prevented them from having a relationship. She would always say to herself, "He has a better relationship with _me _than his own wife." She would always then quickly rush this thought out of her head. She wasn't normally the jealous type.

"She filed for a divorce."

"Oh, Elliot. I'm so sorry." Although secretly, she wasn't.

"She, um….she thought we were having an affair." He said, with his eyebrows raised.

Olivia almost choked on her coffee. To hide the longing in her voice she responded while laughing, "What a laugh! We are just partners, she knows that."

"What if we're not?"

"What if we're not what?" She looked into his icy blue eyes questioningly.

"Liv, what if we're not just partners?"

Olivia found herself choking on her coffee again. She loved and hated at the same time that he could do this to her twice in 2 minutes. Olivia had an idea that he had feelings for her in return of hers; call it…_women's intuition. _But as much as this hurt her, she knew that it wasn't the right time. He was going through a divorce for god's sake! Going _through, _meaning that it wasn't yet final. They couldn't do this. Not yet.

"Elliot…" she mumbled, not looking into his eyes.

"I know you feel it too." Was all he answered.

"We can't." Tears started to come to her eyes. It killed her to say those words. "It's just…it's not the time." And with that, Olivia picked up her coffee, put on her coat, and walked out the door to start walking towards her empty, lonely apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia finally made it home. She was soaking wet from the rain that had started half way through her journey.

"What did I just do?" she asked herself. Turning down the man she has loved for the last 8 years? This is what she wanted, wasn't it? She started to cry. She hated when she cried, she hated feeling vulnerable. She hated herself for what she just did. But she knew in her heart, that what she did was right for Elliot.

3 weeks later

Olivia walked into the 1-6 exactly 20 minutes before her shift actually started. Elliot was already there. Kathy had kicked him out of the apartment for committing an act he did not actually commit. Although, he wished he had. Elliot knew that Olivia only came to work early when she hadn't slept all night. "She hasn't slept for the last 3 weeks." He thought to himself.

After their conversation at Starbucks 3 weeks ago, they had barely talked. It killed Elliot to know that he was responsible for this awkward silence. But he loved her, he needed her, he wanted her…and she needed to know that. The divorce had been finalized 2 weeks ago. He was available. Maybe he would try again.

Right then and there, Elliot came to a conclusion. He would tell the women he loved just what he felt about her. And she would admit her true feelings for him; he knew she loved him too. Now, he would just have to find the perfect time.

1 week later

Elliot sat at his desk and Olivia at hers. They were the only two in the precinct. Munch, Fin, Captain, and Casey left hours ago. Neither Olivia nor Elliot had someplace better to be so they stayed. What they didn't know was that the Captain had given them all the night off so Olivia and Elliot can sort out whatever problems they were having with each other. He knew how they felt about each other.

Elliot looked at his watch, the one that Olivia gave him for his birthday 2 years ago. It always made him smile. 10:00, it read.

"Olivia," Elliot said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mmhmm?" Olivia replied, not looking up from her files.

"Let's get a drink." She continued looking through her paperwork, ignoring him at first.

Finally, with a grin, she said, "Only if you pay."

"It's time." Elliot thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the bar Elliot held the door open for Olivia.

"After you." Elliot said in a playful tone. He was trying his hardest to make the mood light. Olivia picked up on this.

"Why thank you, Detective Stabler." Olivia's voice was equally playful and she smiled when she said this. But Elliot couldn't help but think that it sounded somewhat…seductive.

They sat at their regular booth. It was isolated in a dark corner. It was perfect and private.

They made small talk for about 15 minutes. They talked about work, Elliot's kids, the now final divorce. Both of them knew what would inevitably come up tonight. It was Olivia, though, that decided to stop beating around the bush.

"Elliot, we need to talk."

"I know."

"Did you mean what you said that day in Starbucks?"

"Every word."

"Elliot, I-"

"Let me say something before you make any kind of decision. From the minute I first saw you I knew you were something special. You quickly became my partner, my equal, and my friend." The last two words stung Olivia. "But lately," he continued, "I've wanted so much more. You know me, you understand me, and I'm so grateful for the friendship we have. But I don't want a friendship. I want more. I want to see you _every day._ I want to hold your hand and compliment your dress when we go to dinner. I want to spend all my time with you."

Olivia nodded. She felt exactly the same way.

Elliot continued, "So now…now I have something to say. I—I--…" He looked down. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Elliot waited for a response from the beautiful, innocent woman sitting across from him.

"I love you too, Elliot Stabler." She let out a seductive smile. It was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

And with that, Elliot leaned over the table and gently brushed his lips against Olivia's. Olivia could swear that she heard fireworks going off in the back round. He pulled away and looked into her big brown eyes, there faces only inches apart. He wanted to make sure what he just did was alright. She smiled slightly and this time, it was her lips that came crashing down onto Elliot's.


	5. Chapter 5

When Olivia pulled away, the two decided to leave the bar. As they were walking in the street something absolutely amazing happened. Elliot reached down, and intertwined his fingers with hers. They looked at each other and simply smiled with smiles that spoke a thousand words. They were saying, I have wanted this since I met you and now that I have it, I wont ever let it go away.

Suddenly, something came to Olivia. Elliot had been sleeping in the crib for the last month. He would never admit to that, but she knew it was true. She felt so bad for him.

Olivia thought to herself for a few minutes. She had an idea.

"How is your back? After a month of sleeping in the Crib it must hurt a lot." She was hoping she could catch him off guard and he would admit where he'd been sleeping.

"Yeah those cots are really…" He stopped. All he could do was smile and nod. "You got me." He said to Olivia.

"You can come sleep in my apartment."

"Isn't it a little too soon, Liv?"

"On the couch, _Detective Stabler_." She answered him playfully.

"Fine. The couch it is."

When they got to the apartment, Olivia threw him some of his clothes that she's taken from him over the years, boxers and a NYPD t-shirt.

"You have my boxers?" He said questioningly, somewhat surprised.

"I like to sleep in boxers…"

"OK…"

For the next few hours the two just watched television on the couch. They started out on opposite ends, but somehow Olivia ended up leaning her head on Elliot's chest with his hand around her shoulder. They both wished they could stay like this forever. Olivia looked up and all of a sudden, leaned in, and kissed Elliot on the lips. She smiled when she pulled back.

"What was that for?" He liked it, but nothing had happened to make her do it.

"That was for making me feel this way. Safe, secure, happy….loved."

"Well in that case…"

Elliot leaned in and his lips came crashing down on hers. This kiss was passionate, much more so than Olivia's had been. She liked it. Olivia felt Elliot's tongue on her lips; she knew he was longing to deepen the kiss. Olivia opened her mouth slightly, and allowed his tongue access to her mouth. Elliot's tongue roamed her mouth, exploring what he had so long waited to explore. Then, Olivia decided she wanted to deepen the kiss. She finally moved her tongue, wrestling it with his.

Elliot leaned back, never breaking the kiss. His head was leaning against the arm of her couch, and Olivia was lying on top of him. She could feel him on her leg. He was rock hard. She smiled, careful not to break the kiss.

This went on for hours. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Finally, Olivia pulled back. Both of them were out of breath, but they didn't mind. Olivia smiled and let out a small giggle.

"What?" he said.

"I haven't done this since college." She stared into his icy blue eyes, still smiling.

"Done what?"

"Made out on the couch for two hours." She replied, still smiling from ear to ear. He smiled back at her.

"Two hours is nothing. With you, I could do this forever."

With that, they started to kiss again. After about 5 minutes, Olivia felt Elliot's hands on her back. They were rubbing it softly, and Elliot was making sure to touch every inch of her back. Eventually, Elliot's big, strong hands made it under her shirt to the bare skin of her back. She felt a chill going up and down her spine. They rolled over so that Elliot was now on top of Olivia. Still kissing, Elliot's hands finally made their way to her stomach. They slowly found their way to her breasts. He cupped them through her lace bra, making her nipples extremely hard. At this, all Elliot could do was smile. He kept feeling her breast with one hand, but expertly unhooked her bra with the other. He pulled off the tank top she was wearing and then slipped off her bra. They finally pulled apart, and they stared into each other's equally beautiful eyes.

"I love you Elliot," Escaped from Olivia's mouth.

"I…love…you…too," Elliot let out in between small kisses on the mouth.

They continued what they were doing before. Elliot's mouth was alternating between Olivia's lips, neck, and breasts. She had never felt happier in her entire life.

After about 10 minutes, Olivia sat up.

"Something wrong?" asked Elliot.

"Everything is absolutely perfect. Let's just make it last."

And with that, she got up from the couch. They were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Goodnight, El."

To this he replied, "I love you. Right now, I'm happier than I've ever been now that you know."

"Same to you, Romeo," She said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

4 months later

Olivia and Elliot sat cuddled on the couch of Elliot's new apartment. They had found it together. It was closer to Olivia's apartment than his old one in Queens which made them both very happy. They saw each every single day.

It was 2 in the morning but they had only been home for about an hour. They were stuck at the precinct working on an extremely hard case. They closed the case and went to celebrate with Fin, Munch, Casey, and the Captain at the bar.

Neither Olivia nor Elliot talked to one another that night. Not because they had a fight, but because they were both in deep thought about what the captain said to them tonight.

"_Do me a favor; try to be a little bit more secretive around the precinct. IAB will kick your asses." _

They hadn't told the Captain about their relationship, they knew it wasn't allowed. But I guess now he knows. But wait, does that mean Munch and Fin know? What about Casey? Will they lose their jobs over this? Were we really that obvious? We are in love, I can't help but stare into those beautiful eyes all the time. I can't help sneaking quick kisses in what I thought, was private. Those same questions flooded both of their heads.

"Elliot, what are we going to do?"

"We have to talk to the Captain."

"Do you think he'll let us keep our partnership?"

"I think he'll want us to keep our partnership forever." With that, Olivia smiled.

They fell asleep in each other's arms shortly after their conversation. It was easy for both of them to fall asleep when they were cradled affectionately by the person they loved.

The alarm clock went off at 7 am. Elliot laughed when he glanced at Olivia and she was still asleep. He thought it was adorable how Olivia could sleep through anything. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"5 more minutes!" she groaned, her eyes still shut tightly.

"I'll take a shower and I'll wake you up when I get out, okay?"

"Mmhmm…"

10 minutes later Elliot gently shook Olivia again. This time she actually got up. He could tell she hadn't gone back to sleep, but was thinking about something.

"We shouldn't walk in together." She said quietly, still thinking.

"What? Why not?" He loved walking to the 1-6 with her and holding her hand.

"That's probably how they all figured it out."

"Okay, fine. But—I'm walking with you there, and you can go in 10 minutes before me."

"El, it's 30 degrees outside! You're going to sit there for 10 minutes while I'm inside?"

"I'd wait outside forever if I get to hold your hand the way there." He said this with a smile, and Olivia knew he really meant this.

"Okay then."

They both got ready, and they left together at 7:45. They walked hand in hand in a very comfortable silence. They were both thinking what they would say to their co-workers and what their co-workers would say to them. When they reached to the block before the precinct Olivia said his name questioningly.

"What is it?" a concerned Elliot asked.

"We'll tell him that we will have more control, and that we are responsible enough to keep it professional in the precinct."

"What if I don't want to keep it professional?" Elliot asked playfully while leaning down to kiss her on the lips. When Olivia pulled back she was mere inches away from his face. With a smile, she replied, "You're an amazing cop, and I'm lucky to have you as my partner. I would certainly like to keep it like that."

"Fine," Elliot said this in his mock-angry voice. Olivia just smiled and hit him playfully on his chest. They continued walking towards the precinct, Olivia's soft delicate hands resting in his big strong ones. They were so preoccupied with what might happen that day that they both completely forgot what they were doing. They walked into the precinct, still hand in hand. Everyone was already there, and they all just looked at Olivia and Elliot like they were insane. It was then when Olivia realized that they were still hand in hand and smiling up at each other lovingly. She froze.

"Did I miss something?" Casey thought out loud.

"Nope. I don't know what's going on either." Fin replied.

"Oh come on guys! You didn't figure it out?" Munch said with a smile. "You owe me 20 bucks, Fin!"

"What?" Olivia said, shocked.

"Wait, how long has it been? If it's over a month then I get 50 from the Captain!"

"Oh my god…" Elliot said, also shocked. He shouldn't be shocked though, the 1-6 was notorious for betting. It was then that Elliot realized that they were _still _holding hands. He quickly stepped away from Olivia whose cheeks had now managed to become a deep shade of pink.

"Benson, Stabler. In my office, now."


	7. Chapter 7

The captain peeked his head out of his half open office door. Elliot and Olivia quickly let go of each other's hand and stepped away from each other.

"Now." The captain repeated, firmer this time. They slowly walked into his office, both of them worried about what might happen now that every one in the precinct knew about them.

"Captain," Elliot started, but Cragen cut him off.

"Don't. I knew this would happen eventually. I mean come on," his mood was lightening now, "You guys are perfect for each other."

Elliot and Olivia both gave him blank stares. This isn't at all what the two expected.

"Do you guys think you can stay partners? If you can't stay professional during your shifts and IAB finds out about you guys, it's my ass and yours."

"We can do it." Elliot said. Olivia nodded in approval.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. I'll give you two weeks. If I see any more of that sneaking kisses, coming in holding hands stuff I'll switch you guys up with Munch and Fin."

Olivia and Elliot stood in front of their Captain, too shocked to say any thing. How did he figure out what they did that day? Olivia let out a small smile and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Now go. They found a body in Central Park. 24 year old rape victim. Go talk to the witness who called it in, see if they can tell you anything." Cragen said.

Elliot was the first to move, and he was quickly followed by Olivia. When Elliot opened the door, he was less than shocked to see Munch, Fin, and Casey's ears pressed against the glass. The three smiled and then just walked away. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and just walked away with smiles on their faces.

When Elliot and Olivia got in the car to go to Central Park, neither Olivia nor Elliot could conceal their excitement.

"We can stay partners…" Olivia said, not sure if she was simply stating it or trying to convince herself.

"I know. I can't believe it."

"I'm so happy."

"So am I, Liv. So am I…"

"I can't believe they all bet on us getting together!" Olivia said with a wide smile on her face, laughing a little.

"They could tell how we felt about each other. They knew it was just a matter of time."

"Was I really that obvious all these years?" Olivia asked playfully?

"Nope. But I sure was… How could I help myself? There was this beautiful woman who knew me better than anyone else in the world and that I trust my life with. A woman that I spent more time with than I did my ex-wife. A woman that I knew loved me too, but wouldn't say it because she couldn't. But after I got divorced, I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore, and I wasn't exactly trying all that hard." He said the last part in a very playful voice; making it obvious just how much he loved her. Olivia blushed. She loved when Elliot told her how much she meant to her; it made her feel so special.

"Yeah, well, can you imagine how hard it was to hide my feelings that I've had for you for the last 6 years?"

"Yeah. I had to do the same thing." Now, all she could do was smile.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Both of them were thinking about how happy they were that they didn't have to keep their relationship secret. They just had to be very careful. No more sneaking kisses. No more pretending to go to the Crib to sleep but really going to cuddle with each other. No more carefully planning when they would enter and leave the building. This was going to be hard, and easy, at the same time, if that was even possible.

When they finally got to Central Park they were both about to get out of the car when Elliot said, "I love you, Liv." It was perfect. He said it very softly and in a way that there was no way it wasn't sincere. Olivia could tell he really meant it, more and more every time he said it.

"I love you too, El."

They got out of the car and started walking towards the crime scene. It took them every ounce of self control they had not to lace their fingers together. They could do this, the whole "Professional" thing. It would just be hard. _Really hard. _


	8. Chapter 8

After an extremely long day of vain detective work, Elliot and Olivia found themselves at the all-too-familiar bar.

"I don't know, Elliot," Olivia said, "I don't think I can believe her." Elliot rolled his eyes. He knew that she was talking about the woman who called in the crime. They had been over this a thousand times.

"The fact that the witness and victim are enemies is just a coincidence. She had nothing to do with it!" He was tired of this argument.

"There's just something about her…I don't trust her."

"She has an alibi for the time of death. It checked out! What more do you want?" The two debated about this for almost an hour. By the end of their conversation, the realization that they had not accomplished what they came here to do struck Elliot.

He had stopped listening to Olivia's rant about the witness about 5 minutes earlier, so he interrupted her by saying, "We aren't having fun."

"Wow. Very perceptive." Olivia grinned. "I guess you're right. Maybe we'll just finish this conversation later…" She threatened him teasingly; she knew he did not want to hear more about the case now.

"_Thank God!" _Elliot said jokingly. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a moment while laughing. They both loved to simply be in the other's company.

"I think I want to go home." Olivia said softly.

"Why? Is everything okay, Liv?"

"Yeah, just tired." Again, her voice was so soft. '_My girlfriend in high school used to talk like that when she was nervous about something'…_Elliot thought to himself and smiled. "Maybe…" Olivia continued, "Maybe you can stay the night?"

Elliot couldn't help but smile. Sure, they had fallen asleep together. But never had it been in a _bed_, and never had it been through the entire night. "You mean…together?"

"Yeah…" she answered skeptically. Through the whole night she had been thinking about this. 'Should I do this? Should I really ask him? Would he say yes? What would happen if he did sleep in the bed with me? _Sex? Wow. _Even if that did happen, we are two mature, consenting adults and we are _in love. _We have been dating for _4 months now!' _She decided to do it in the end. She loved him, and she wanted this to happen. 'Taking it slow' has come to an end.

Elliot smiled. He knew what would happen if he said yes, and that just made him want to say yes even more.

"I love you, Liv."

"Is that a yes?" To answer her question, Elliot simply put his lips on to hers and held them there. When he pulled back, she smiled and blushed like a teenager.

"I guess it is then…"


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n- Thanks everybody for the reviews! This is my first fanfiction and it's really encouraging to get positive feedback!**

**JUANECE- hmm...making Olivia pregnant. Thats an idea...I'll think about it. **

**AliasCSINYFriendsER****- As per why you probably haven't read this before...i originally posted it at the beginning of March and got the first 7 chapters up within 2 days...and honestly, i forgot about it. With school and all...its hard. So of course since i did not update it wound up on some random page like page 45. Who goes to page 45? But now that i have updated again...its back on page 1! D**

**onetreefan- Thank you! you're one of my returning readers from the beginning of the story! Thanks for your support!**

**colonelheather and mariskaandchris- Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter, too!**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 9!**

The two walked back towards the precinct where they had left their cars. They walked in a silence that was quite odd to the two of them. It wasn't uncomfortable…simply…odd. Both of them were thinking about what would probably happen at this 'sleep over'.

Elliot opened the driver side door of Olivia's car, and Olivia got into the passenger seat. They decided to leave Elliot's car at the precinct. They could drive in together the next day.

When they got to Olivia's apartment they got out of the car and walked in hand in hand. Elliot opened the door with the key that Olivia had given him about a week ago.

"You want to watch some TV?" Elliot offered.

"Sure."

They walked over to the couch where they quickly sat down. As if it were instinctive, they both wrapped themselves in each other's arms, a place both of them loved more than anywhere else. They flipped through the channels. They jokingly argued over what they should watch, finally deciding on an old love movie.

"I love you, Olivia. You know that?" An extremely romantic part of the movie had inspired Elliot to say what he was thinking.

"Yeah…I do." She replied with a smile. "I love you, too."

With one swift motion, Elliot leaned his head down and kissed Olivia. This kiss was nothing like their other kisses. It was so much more passionate, more heated, more…loving.

She deepened the kiss and put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He had one hand on the small of her back and one hand combing through her soft, beautiful hair. They stood up, both of them being careful not to break this amazing kiss. They walked simultaneously in the direction of the bed room; articles of clothing were being removed in the process. By the time they reached the bed room, Olivia was clad only in her bra and panties and Elliot in his boxers.

Elliot gently laid Olivia on the bed and bowed his head down to meet hers in another passionate kiss. He sat down on the bed next to her, and they continued to kiss for a few moments. By the time they stopped, they had inexorably removed the remainders of the other's clothing.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Liv?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, their lips met each other's again. Only this time…that's not where it stopped.

'_Oh my God…this is it.' _Both of them thought this as they made love to each other for the first time. It was absolutely amazing, maybe not because of the actual sex, but because of the people they were having sex _with. 'Not that the actual sex isn't great…'_ They both thought to themselves with smiles in their minds.

When it was over, they lay in each other's arms, sweaty and out of breath.

"That was amazing." She told him.

He smiled at her and replied, "You weren't bad yourself." She returned his smile. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too."

They stayed still, wrapped in their lover's arms. It was normally so easy for Olivia to fall asleep in Elliot's arms. She felt so safe, so comfortable. She always expected Elliot to go home to his apartment sometime during the night, so she was never really upset when she woke up alone. But this time was different. They had sex. The ultimate revelation of their love for each other. She didn't want him to leave this time.

Her past relationships had always been the same. She fell in love with a man who either ran when she told him her job, or ran right after he had gotten her into bed. She knew in her heart Elliot was different.

She looked over to Elliot, now asleep next to her. _'Maybe he thought when I said spend the night I meant the entire night. I wasn't exactly clear. I hope he understood.' _She pushed the thought of waking up alone in the morning away from her and lulled herself to sleep in the arms of the man she loved. _'Maybe he won't leave…' _

**Thanks for reading everybody! i hope you liked it!Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n- Thanks to everybody for the reviews! There were some cute ideas in there, but i decided to do my own thing. But keep giving suggestions, none the less! I DO listen to them . I think this chapters cute...i dont know how i really feel about it. So now all you have to do is read it, and then you could tell me what you think about it! lol.**

Heres Chapter 10!

**3:00.**

Elliot looked over to the digital clock, whose blinking red lights were hurting his sleepy eyes. It was 3:00 in the morning. Every other time they had slept at each other's apartments, they would leave around this time. _'But this time is different…' _He thought to himself. _'We had sex…'_ He allowed himself to let out a smile, thinking about how amazing it was.

**3:01.**

'_I don't want to leave her.' _He admitted to himself. Sure, waking up together would be a big step in their relationship. They had never done that. Maybe that's what she meant when she said 'stay the night'.

**3:02**

'_I can't leave her.' _He remained still.

**3:03**

'_I love her.' _First it was to himself.

"I love you." Then, it was to Olivia.

He gently rolled over and positioned himself. Olivia had stirred, and she too was repositioning herself. They wound up cuddled together with Olivia's head in the crook of his neck, their chests together and their legs intertwined.

Elliot planted a small, gentle kiss on Olivia's forehead. "I'll never leave you, Liv." he said almost inaudibly. He allowed himself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

The two had slept through the night peacefully and with happy dreams. Both of them thought they could _definitely _get used to sleeping together.

Suddenly, Olivia heard a noise. She didn't want to open her eyes. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off, so it was definitely before 7.

Again, a noise. Again, she ignored it. It was so early…

She heard the same noise again. Only this time, she realized what it was.

'_I knew I should have turned that damn cell phone off last night!'_

She carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Elliot up. It was then that she realized that he was still there in the first place.

"I knew you were different." She whispered in his ear and gave him a small, gentle kiss on the mouth.

She grabbed the still-ringing cell phone and tip toed into the other room.

"Benson."

"Olivia?" The captain's voice rang through her ears.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing answering Elliot's phone at 6 in the morning?"

"Elliot's phone?" What was he talking about?

"This is _Elliot's _phone."

She was speechless. She took the phone that was held up to her ear and lowered it. It _was_ Elliot's phone. '_I guess when we were taking each other's clothes off we dropped our cells. They do look the same, after all.' _She smiled.

"Why do you have it?" He repeated.

She didn't answer. He knew about their relationship, he had figured it out a few months ago, shortly after it had started. But he didn't have to know how far they have taken it. That was their business and nobody else's. She remained silent.

"On second thought," he stated, "I don't want to know."

'_Yep…he figured it out.'_

"I always knew you were smart, Captain."

Even though they were on the phone, she knew he was smiling.

"I need you and Elliot down here immediately. There's been a break in our Central Park case. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a break. Just come down here."

"We'll be right there."

"Oh, and Liv," He paused, "I could get used to this."

"Get used to what?"

"Only having to make one call." With that, he hung up. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

**a/n- He didnt leave her! Ha im sorry i didnt listen to all the reviews and suggestions, but i just thought that having him be in the shower or something would be too predictable, you know? If you dont like it or something i could always go back and change it. Thanks for reading, now leave a review! lol**


End file.
